


Road Head

by Scummy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 17:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scummy/pseuds/Scummy
Summary: It's Seven's birthday, and he finally convinces you to give him a gift he's been wanting for ages.





	Road Head

          It was rare Saeyoung looked at you with pleading and shining stars in his eyes like he was now. You had gotten the puppy eyes, the pout, and sly attempts at reverse psychology, but nothing like this.

          “ ...What is it?” You said slowly, an uncertainness on if you really wanted to know what was on his mind.

          “ You said that on my birthday, you'd be willing to try something new, riiight?” When you nodded, he dropped to his knees beside the couch you were resting on, clasping his hands together in front of his face with a loud clap. “I figured out what I want! And I want you to at least think on it! Pleaaaase!!”

          “ What is it?” You scoffed, running your nails through his hair.

          He took a deep breath and looked at you with that desperate but determined expression. “Roadhead.”

          A few seconds ticked by. Your fingers locked in his hair, his hands still clasped together, and his nerves starting to radiate off of him.

          “Roadhead.” You repeated, and you swore he was about to break into a sweat.

          His forehead dropped against his fingertips as words fail him. He nodded the best he could posed like this, but didn’t bring his head back up.

          “At least think about it? Sweetheart? Babe? The salty to my sweet heart?”

* * *

 

          “None of these cars know what you’re doing.”

           Saeyoung was glancing out the tinted windows of the car you picked to take. You were bent over the center console, tucking your hair behind your ear as he roughly started taking off his jeans. When he got to his boxers, the cheesy print fitting his personality, you stop his moving hands with your own. He looks down a bit confused at first until you wink before trailing your finger over his hardening length.

           “You’re already so excited when I haven’t even done anything.”

           You meet his gaze with your half-lidded eyes, watching him bite his lower lip and barely contain his smirk.

           “What are you going to do?” He presses, lifting his hips up a bit.

           Gripping him through his boxers, you gave a few loose pumps, enjoying the low whine you pull out of him.

           “Babe…The traffic is moving.”

           “Then drive?”

          Reluctantly, he starts the car moving again as you palm his erection, earning a low sigh from him. You don’t tease any further until the traffic stops being a constant jerking cock-block for him. Once the cars thin out, you continue your slow teasing. Squeezing his cock earns you a held-back gasp, and you smile finally getting the chance to get back at him for all those times he had teased you in the past.

           You mouth along his length, letting your saliva dampen the cloth between him and your tongue. His little whimpers were coming out more frequently, and as you sucked at his tip you were surprised with the loud gasp.

           “You’re so sensitive today.” You purred. His only response was pushing his hips up again, desperate for the direct contact you kept denying him.

           “I didn’t know you were such a tease.”

           “Think of it as payback.”

          “Payback-Oh fff,” His breathing starts coming out in pants when you unbutton the front of his boxers. The head of his cock is flushed almost as red as his cheeks, and when you finally pull it out, you follow a vein with the pad of your finger barely pressing against it.

          “T-Tease,” He manages out, swerving the car towards a deserted exit.

          Even with his impressive length in your hand, you can’t give into your own temptations of attempting another deepthroating session. Instead, you hold his cock steady as you lick a thick trail up his underside, stopping to give a quick peck on his slit. His free hand instantly tangles in your hair, and you can tell he’s trying his damned best not to fuck your mouth.

           You start planting small kisses to his cock, even going as far as to suck a spot on the side, and you can feel the car swerve a bit.

           “You’re lucky I’m driving,” His voice is low and rough. “If I wasn’t-“

           “Then it wouldn’t be roadhead, huh, birthday boy?”

           You hear his head smack back against his headrest for a moment, before focusing on the road again.

           “You don’t know how much I love your mo-“ He chokes back a groan as you suck at his base, a small line of precum spilling over your hand.

           You follow that trail with your tongue, lapping up the salty liquid before pressing a sweet kiss on the head of his cock. Immediately after, your take him in as deeply as you can, a few fingers curled around his base that you couldn’t reach first off. And he lets out such a loud moan you almost think he came already.

           Instead, his fingers dig into your scalp as you start bobbing your head. You don’t suck as hard as you could right off the bat, instead pressing your tongue hard against his underside with each upwards movement.

           “I- uhn, I almost wish the other driv-drivers could see this.”

           You hum in response, him jerking his hips up and accidentally accelerating the car when his foot slams on the gas for a moment.

           “Fuck! Fuck, we-we’re fine. Do that again, pleas-ooh.”

           Thankful the traffic seems to have dispersed enough, you let out another hum of agreement, the vibrations making him push your head back down faster, a slew of broken begs coming out from him to just go faster, but they stop once you hollow your cheeks harshly.

           “Oh- oh I love you, I lovelovelove you so m-aahn- So much!”

           You slip your free hand into the front of his boxers, massaging his balls gently as he continues small thrusts to meet you halfway. Just when you think he’s getting close, you take him in to the base, your nose buried in his red curly pubes as he spews out gasping curses.

           The car jerks a bit as you taste a familiar bitter taste in your mouth. Before you can plan your next move, Saeyoung stomps on the brake and throws the car into park. You jerk up, scanning to see what trouble the two of you caused, before he’s pulling your mouth to his and fiercely kissing you.

           “We’re fine- Side of road.” He says in-between small nips, seemingly not bothered by the taste of his own cum on your lips and tongue.

           Everything is rough and uncoordinated. He’s trying to work within the crowded space of the car, trying to work your pants down, and failing. It isn’t until you break the kiss for a deep breath of air that he explains.

           “I want to make you feel good too.”

He manages to coax you to lay back on your seat and help him pull your pants and underwear down, before he starts rubbing circles against your clit and drinking up your gasps through more kisses he burns through.

           It isn’t long before he pulls away and brings his fingers to his mouth, lapping up your wetness and coating his fingers in saliva, slipping his fingers past your folds and into you, directly attacking that small bundle of nerves that had you clinging to his arm.

           “S-Saeyoung-,” His mouth is at your neck, sucking and nipping where past marks used to reside, and sometimes moaning along with you. Everything is going so fast, so sudden, and you feel ashamed for already feeling so close to coming when it feels as though he just started fingering you.

           You tangle your fingers in his hair, pulling his head against your shoulder when his thumb starts brushing against your clit. Your hips lift slightly, trying to follow the pacing of his quick fingers.

           “Does it feel good? Doing it out here in one of my cars?”

           Words keep failing you. Instead you nod the best you can with him sucking at your neck.

           His skilled fingers know each button of yours to press, and paired with that mouth of his you were a goner before the two of you even started. His fingers curl inside of you, and once you start tightening he plants his lips against yours again. Even as you orgasm, his fingers don’t stop- Your nails scratch a couple of grooves into his skin as he abuses your g-spot, and it isn’t until you’re letting out broken mewls of moans that he finally stops.

           “So,” His voice is breathy, sounding almost as exhausted as you. “Do you think we can do more roadhead in the future?”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this! For you all unaware of where this came from, on MM blog (MmScum.tumblr.com) I ran a poll for what kind of fic I should do for the choi boy's birthday, and Seven's won with Road Head!  
> I hope you guys enjoy it! If you see any typos, please let me know!


End file.
